


Stray Kids Imagines/Reactions/Oneshots/Drabbles

by changbinsalon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Han Jisung | Han - Freeform, Heart, I want fluff so bad, I'm bored that's why this is created, Imagines, It has happy ending don't worry, Kawaii, Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Minho | Lee Know - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Reaction, Some Smut but usually fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N - Freeform, bang chan - Freeform, boyfriend - Freeform, friend, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, includes drabbles, kim seungmin - Freeform, lee yongbok - Freeform, posted in ig but I deleted my ig, reactions, skz - Freeform, so yes it's here, soft, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinsalon/pseuds/changbinsalon
Summary: I got inspired by that ignoring your bf for 24 hours. So here is it.! Thanks for reading
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Ignoring Them

Ignoring Them.

Hyunjin

It happened when you guys play truth or dare and luckily you choose Dare cuz why not right? You're not a KJ and you're not afraid so the Dare is to Ignore The Clingy Hwang Hyunjin 24 hours or expose your deepest fear/secret. And with that starts from today you need to ignore him.

"y/n~~~~ Baby ~~~ help me get this please!! ~~"

A wild Hyunjin Appeared. You're trying hard to not look at him or pay attention to him,you just grabbed your phone and pretend to be busy with some stuff.

"Hey? Y/n help me with my rap lyrics I can't get inspiration so I came here..."

You didn't look at him and you're trying your best here baby but the boy whose beside you keeps on whinning you quickly stand up and go straight on your room leaving a confused Hyunjin there eyes wide open. He didn't really take it seriously and just think your doing something important and he was disturbing you.

Many Hours Later...

The award for the Best Actress is waiting for you because you made in on Dinner time!  
And guess what?

Hyunjins gone and you are a panicked mess right now you didn't know where the heck is he so you calles all his friends,members and his family joke this is nothing so serious but Hyunjin went to....

"Umm..can you teach me how to make that bouquet?" Hyunjin asked the lady. Yes Hyunjin went to a Bouquet Shop/ Flowers Shop to buy some Flowers for you because he think that your mad at him.  
Since you didn't really know what flowers is your favorite he got what catches his attention and remind him of you.

Then he goes to your favorite shop who sells candies and chocolates and buy you lots of it then go straight to you.

"Jesus! Stop walking back and fort! Woah! Quick! He's here!" Jaehyun one of your friends says so you quickly go to your room. And in a flash of light you hear a knock on your door and hear it squeak "hey...baby im sorry i didn't know what I've done to you but i bought you flowers and chocolates that you love I'm so sorry please forgive me please?" He said and wrapped his arms around your figure which you gladly accepted. You can't win this dare so what? You have a sweet ass boyfriend here who buys you stuff and foods jusy expose your deepest secrets.

"Sorry Hyunjin it was a dare you didn't do anything wrong I'm the one whose sorry" you hold his face and shower him with pepper kisses. You hears his cute laugh and chuckles and that means he forgave you. After that you are locked in his arms cuddling while eating the foods he bought for you. "Just...don't do it again ok? I really thought your mad at me or somethin'"

~~  
Han

You guys had a fight about personal insecurities and he says something that really hurted you so bad and he didn't really mean it he was just exploded or something.

"Im so sorry ok? I didn't mean it really I'm so sorry I shouldn't said that to you I'm really sorry Bubs"

You don't even take a single glance on him and just stand up and leave there but Jisung followed you on your room. You were seated on the bed and he sat beside you as well you moved a little and Jisung did the same ending up the both of you shyly move away but that didn't bother our Squirrel Jisung and take the chance to hug you from behind and says 'I'm sorry' a million times to you, you didn't move you just stay there hearing Jisung and his cute apologizes while showering you with his kisses and you finally give in as he land his lips on yours you took it and give him a passionate long kiss and the boy was so satisfied and happy and excited and etc. Mixed fellings.

"I'm really sorry Bubs i love you so much to say that to you"

"But you did"

"I regret it I'm really sorry Bubs"

"It's okay I forgive you now Cheesecake"

Ending up with some cuddle session.

~~  
Lee-know

Minho is being an idiot and a dork than he is now. And you clearly and surely hate it when he came with those bruises and cuts either on his hand or arms or legs or even face you always scolding him for that and he hates it too and lowkey love your face when you're scolding him to death. And a fews days ago it healed and now he has them back now. He cut his finger and hand. His story goes on when he went to his grandfather's house and do some work and trips and cut his finger and hand. You being that worried Girlfriend you're scolding him again and Minho had enough and he the said.

"Then why not shut your mouth then and stop scolding me like a 5-year old kid?"

You smirked saying "Then treat your own wound and act like your age" then stand up to look for fresh air outside.  
Next day the whole Ignoring each other Saga Continues and you are doing great sweetie because Minho gave in and hug you.

"Sorry" he says and lift you up and drop you on top of the counter and kiss you softly.  
"...."

"Hey...Y/n I am really sorry" he said softly caressing your cheeks. You melted by his touch and gaze,Minho looking like that is your weakness but duh Minho is your weakness so you gave in and slap his chest and cried a little.

"I'm just worried you know? I hate seeing you hurt" you said choking in tears. You hate ignoring him and you hate him for ignoring you too. Yes. You guys are weird.

At the end of the day you guys came back to normal with the teasing and laughing and taking weird selcas thats how your relationship goes.

~~~~~

Bang Chan

You saw Chan with another woman which makes you a bit uneasy so you came close to them and heard them talking about his work so you smiled seeing him working so hard for his career and for your future.

Chan is sweet & romantic guy who can make girls beg for his love but for you he is just a guy you love. Seeing him being hurt,hurt you too like now. He's receiving criticism because he's not a good leader and they are doubting him so hard.  
Chan is really hurt by that. When he came home from work he looked pale so you try to cheer him up by kissing his cheeks and cooking his favorite dish. As you guys are eating the odd atmosphere you feel is suffocating it's not like this.

Next day it repeated so you ignore him and now you both ignore each other not knowing you guys feeling the same way around.

"Chris." You called "uhm yes Honey?" He said looking confused and nervous at the same time. You never called him his real name and when you did he knows. He's in trouble.

"Wait here" you said. He still looked confused. Did she knew? He think and yes you knew about the news about people bashing him.

"Is this why you look pale and exhausted? And ignore me?" you started "Chan you know you give your best. The world don't deserve someone like you and your true fans know that they just say you don't have the talent to prove the world,but Chris you have that your so precious to me and seeing you like this hurt me. There are people who are truly love you with all of their hearts remember that Chris. I love you so much."

Chan's touched from what you said it really hit him. He hugged you tightly and cried softly saying his sorry for ignoring you and thankful that he have you to slap him the truth even if it hurts it's you and.

Only You.

Changbin

Changbin and his dark aura are so annoying like really can he stop being a flirt? But he can't  
You understand he is famous among girls but can he calm down and be alert of his surroundings?  
That bitch Changbin can be raped by a bunch of girls when he's not with you or unless he parted ways because he saw some of Ggyu's friends and you just found him talking to the sales lady who sells her body and being his girlfriend you rub it in the lady's face who Changbin belong to. But this Pocket Sized Human can't be quiet and now he's talking to some girl who put her hands on your boyfriends thigh and excuse me? Who is she to do that? So you walk towards them.

"Excuse me. Seo Changbin let's go home" you said in a serious scary tune and Changbin knew he fucked up so he stand following you.

"Chan-hyung's still there" Changbin said but you glared at him and said "He can go home himself Seo Changbin and we're going home" you said marking your on own words "But this is Chan hyung's c--"

"I called a cab" you said not having his shit questions. "Why are you angry at me?" He then again said while inside the cab you didn't answer him instead you called Chan saying you and Changbin left early because of emergency.

When you came home you quickly change to you PJs and went to the couch to sleep. "Why are you ignoring me? Why did we come home so early? We could just wait for Chan-hyung and now your going to sleep? In the couch? What's your problem?" Changbin said you roll your eyes.

"You're jealous? Then go back there by yourself and sleep on the couch and talk to yourself you Dark Lord" you said and go to the guest room you don't want Changbin to sleep on the couch either so you went to another room.

The ignoring saga continues until the afternoon and Changbin now knew maybe last night though he knew what are you mad at. His handsomse face who has been so friendly so so friendly towards so many people or should I say women?

He cooked breakfast but got help of his Minho-hyung because he might burn your apartment down.  
You woke up with the smell of food.

Burning and some Pocket Sized Human cursing down his breath.

"You dork why cook when you can't?" You said and slightly laugh at the sight of the mess Changbin made and clean it up "You sit there before you burn this down" you said referring to the pan and the apartment of yours. Changbin smiled you didn't ignore him means your not mad anymore he punched the air he know you can't stay silent when a cute,lovely,ha--dark Changbin is around you and mostly your freaking boyfriend.

He hugged you from behind and said "Sorry I'm just being friendly but didn't know they crossed the line" Changbin said kissing your neck lovingly and then you cheeks and down again your shoulder blades. "Stop it tickles" you said chuckling.

You just had a cute interaction with your Binnie.

Felix

Shit that memes Felix have send you now your really laughing so hard when you saw a Felix meme and send it to him.

"Can you like shut up? You're freaking creepy Noona" Jeongin said beside you fixing his hair for school "Tell that to your Meme-hyung" you said and accompany Jeongin to school which was not a good idea. You saw. With your own two Fucking eyes with a freaking contact lenses with a cute nerd glasses without the lenses.

Lee Yongbok is with a Girl! Before Jeongin covered your eyes you saw it Felix is with some girl you didn't know who.

"Noona don't freak out I think its just the stylist Noona or a company staff-member" Jeongin said assuring you that Felix can't and don't cheat on you. You seen enough.

Felix came home smiled to you and gave you a kiss on the cheeks but you ignore it. "Who are you with earlier Lee Yongbok" you asked eyes darted at Felix's eyes and now he's scared for his dead life.

"With the mem---"

"Don't you lie to me! I saw you with a girl while you are walking down the streets not caring about the world!" you said and Felix is shocked all he knew is his Stylist Noona was accompanying him to buy you clothes well matching clothes since his stylist noona is a fashion and couple guru.

"She's just the sty....list.....noo....na" he said slowly while you dissapear into his eyes and the following days you ignore him and then Chan called.

[Tell me did you guys fight? Felix's been pouting all day]

"Let him"

[He told me you got jealous over his stylist Noona--]

"I have the right Mr.Bang Chan'

[Let me finish young lady]

"Go spill your beans"

[Well his stylist Noona who have two kids and a tall ass husband that you got jealous to and they are picking a matching clothes for the two of you you love birds and he didnt care about not wearing a mask because they look like a Mom with its child with freckles now go ahead and pit the dorky memeful Lee Yongbok---aw! I mean Lee Yong-- Lee Felix back!]

"Ohh....where's he?"

[Here with me list-- aw! Stop it! At the practice room]

"Thanks"

You are fucking embarrassed now you took it to far what the heck he's right Jeongin's right. Shit this jealous monster.

You went to your boyfriend's practice room with the members found them practicing 'Victory Song' with heavy sweats running down them. Once they are done you clapped which caught their attention specially the Freckled Boy who's waiting for you.

He run and hugged you tight and say his 'sorry' and you too saying sorry for a millions times and they had to separate you two or else there's something that will float in the air a heart and a meme of you being together.

"Sorry Baby I should just tell you where I went"

"No I'm sorry I got jealous of Unnie sorry"

"No sorry"

"Yongbok I'm sorry".

Seungmin

Again same as Han he said something that not meant to be said and you leave as the tears flowing your cheeks Seungmin didn't know what to do right after that. The next morning he knew your ignoring his existance in the whole universe and he wanted your attention now the affection you gave him when he want it like every time.

"Cupcake....I'm sorry" Seungmin said but you ignored him not giving a shit about that and you leave the damn house not telling Seungmin where you are going "Cupcake!" he shouted but no response and didn't stop you he know you wanted to think and be free for a some time and he will wait for you even till midnight. He called Minho for a advice.

"Hyung what should I do?"

[Eliminate]

"Minho-hyung I'm not joking here"

[So I am let's eliminate JyP]

"Hyung!"

[Fine put her top of you and kiss her and then bam! You guys will be back to normal]

"Hyung I'm not wild as you can you please suggest something that is more gentle?"

[Ask someone else but here's one bake her something she wants oh...you call her cupcake right?]

"Yes hyung"

[Then bake cupcakes and some cheesy ass praises get that kid?]

"Yes hyung thank you it don't Really helped bye"

[You still have a lot to learn kid bye]

And now he is cooking I mean baking the cupcakes while you're gone somewhere else which is to buy that Human Puppy a gift for your 11th month of being together and you bet he forgot about that.  
You did take Seungmin's words seriously and you want that guy to suffer and now your suffering too. You went home smelling chocolate something that being baked.

And you quietly clicked the door and went to the kitchen only found a Human Puppy trying his best to decorate the cupcake but messing a little bit and writing something on a note and he planned to put some arrows to be cheesy since he remember the day and what is special about it of course Seungmin will know he marked it in his calendar with a heart. But when he went outside your there smiling to him and he hugged you and "So sorry cupcake I didnt mean to say those it was a joke I'm really sorry!" He apologize and offer you the cupcake thats done and decorated so beautifully you ate it and kiss Seungmin.

"It's yummy and happy 11th month of being together you Puppy"

"Thank god I took Minho-hyung's advice and I love you so much happy 11th month of us"

"Wait?.... You took Minho-hyung's advice?

Jeongin

Being cute and hot at the same time is not okay when your boyfriend is one of them and in school the girls surrounding him made you feel uneasy.  
They always follow Jeongin like a lost stray puppy and that isn't a cute shit. Every one know about your relationship with Yang Jeongin but they won't care about it like now a girl is clinging at your boyfriend and he don't care about that and you took it negatively and don't see Jeongin struggling to be out of the girl's hand and when he did he ran and find where you are.

Throughout the classes you and Jeongin had been you didn't throw a glance at the said boy and Jeongin panicked what should he do?

"Hey maknae why running so fast?" Han asked eating his food "Did you see my girlfriend?" Jeongin asked "umm..yeah she went there" Han said pointing at the school garden.

"Y/n?...." He called you and saw you resting your head beside the tree he sat beside you but you moved again and again until the end Jeongin captured you lips and his friends secretly watching how you two kissed under the tree in the hot afternoon under the sun.

"I don't like it when they following you" you said and pout but Jeongin just put his thumb on your lips "Then show them who is my girlfriend then" he said planting again a kiss and flying his shoe to his friends who are watching them kissing

"Jeongin and Y/n under the T-R-E-E K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by that ignoring your bf for 24 hours. So here is it.! Thanks for reading


	2. When You're Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stray Kids! When You're Sick!

Bang Chan  
\- Knows how to take care of a sick person  
\- Cooks soup  
\- Calm about it but gets protective when you keep on moving around.  
\- insists on feeding you  
\- will never leave your side until you're feeling better  
\- he would hug you for the night to keep you warm, careful not to get sick too.  
\- you keep pushing him to go to work, he said yes, you opened your eyes, he's there at the side of your bed, sleeping in a uncomfortable position.  
\- if he's busy he would ask if he can leave and says you're sick.  
\- lowkey want to kiss you since you keep making cute noises.  
\- _**"I'll be here until you're feeling better , I won't leave"**_

Lee-Know  
\- the basic of taking care of a sick person, let them rest.  
\- didn't say anything and senses that you're sick. Goes into your house at 5am  
\- prepares a bowl of water and a towel, slowly walks into your room and place it carefully on your head. Watches you while you're asleep.  
\- cooks food also. Cooks all your favorites, with a twist, it's all healthy food mean greens and vegetables.  
\- highkey saying he don't want to take care of you, lowkey wants to say he came here at 5am.  
\- if he's busy, he would tell you he can't make it and just say that you should rest.  
\- panicking, finish as fast as he can in a small amount of time, that's when he came at 5am.  
\- if you would say you can handle yourself and you don't need him, he'll stay and will raise his eyebrow and just stay there.  
\- shy bean when you compliment the food and say that you're grateful that he takes care of you.  
- _ **"Don't you dare tell me to leave, I'm staying here *intense stare*"**_

Changbin  
\- calls his big sister or his mother  
\- run to get you medicine in the pharmacy  
\- tries to cook, halfway succeeded. The food is edible don't worry.  
\- sets reminder for you to take you medicine (s)  
\- watch over you all the time  
\- at your side, either holding your hand, rubbing it gently, playing with it.  
\- can't resist to be just at the floor, sit at your bed, caressing your hair softly while you sleep.  
\- kiss you hair when he feels you move even a finger  
\- would tell that he'll bring his work to your house so that he can come as soon as possible.  
\- _**"Why did you get sick without my permission?"**_

Hyunjin  
\- actually knows how to take care of a sick person  
\- also panics at what shall he do  
\- but basic soup can be made (attempt for 2-4 times until success)  
\- also calls his mother and ask questions.  
\- baby you too much  
\- would try not to get clingy : almost : )  
\- would cancel all his plans and work to get to you  
\- kiss you hand every minutes  
\- wouldn't leave your side, if you would move around he'll hug you and corner you inside his arms  
\- feeds you  
\- _**"I think there's a way of transferring a fever to another person..... Direct Physical Contact *looks at you and smirk * like kiss"**_

Han  
\- first things first. Panic. Worried that he'll make you sick even more  
\- buys food that can be heated in any kitchen appliances that he can use (clue: microwave)  
\- ask too many questions on why are sick and when did you got sick and what happened and more questions.  
\- won't care and cuddle you  
\- won't leave you, as in won't.  
\- if he's busy, he won't say a thing and just leave casually and go to you.  
\- would force you to eat or he'll say he's gonna get angry.  
\- won't let you do things on your own.  
- _ **"Stay there, no moves or whatever. I'll kiss you if you do *wishes you would do it *"**_

Felix  
-Internet is handy in this  
\- will search how to take care of a sick person.  
\- gets what he needs and try multiple beverages, ended up giving you water.  
\- won't let you leave your bed, if you would try, you can't.  
\- buts different medicines  
\- worried that he keeps messing up  
\- 1000009x extra caring  
\- calls his mother so that he could really take care of you properly  
\- watched you while you're sleeping  
\- if he's busy, he would finish what he have to do and come straight to you  
\- he would cuddle with you even if he's not allowed to  
\- ask constantly if you're okay or feeling better.  
\- _**"Next time, tell me everything you're feeling got it?"**_

Seungmin  
\- he might look responsible but he's kinda not chill when he heard that you're sick  
\- spams you with a question if you're okay or what  
\- would cancel all the plans and escape from his work  
\- gets ingredients of basic soup that he can make for you  
\- will even push you to bed to get you not moving around and tiring yourself  
\- he cooks it okay, of course you liked it  
\- he won't call he said. He calls Chan and his mother.  
\- keep his eyes on you the whole time  
\- _**"Rest well, I won't take pictures I promise"**_

I.N  
\- don't know what to do and calls someone he can trust  
\- would ask if you're okay or not  
\- feed you and keep you warm by bringing multiple by  
Blankets  
\- watch you eat, sleep, do nothing.  
\- would tease you that you look ugly  
\- he would stay by your side not getting close to you cuz you don't want him to get sick too.  
\- heat all the food he can find at you place  
\- if he's busy, he'll tell the truth and beg for them to let him go home  
\- gets shy when you thanked him for taking care of you  
\- feeds you cutely  
\- _**"I'm only doing this because you look awful... Please get better soon"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reach until the end Thank you Very Much (づ￣ ³￣)づ and pls stay safe   
>  ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ  
>  ᕦ(Ò_Óˇ)ᕤ


	3. Crushing On You High School Ver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stray Kids! When They're Crushing on You in High School!

_Chan_

\- probably seen you in the crowd when he won a swimming competition in his school  
\- would take a glance at you and blush furiously without you glancing at him too.   
\- ask for your details to his friends  
\- that type of guy who's blessed that he's popular that he get to wander around and have his time glancing at you lovingly   
\- if he talks to you, he'll be rambling alot and saying things he shouldn't say  
\- won't stutter but talks faster  
\- scratching the back of his neck when embarrassed   
\- won't even try to be your secret admirer he'll just give gifts in front of everybody  
\- will just ruffle your hair when it's down, he knows the struggle of effort on girls hair   
\- would literally give you a smile he hasn't shown to anyone except you   
\- he'll confess that he has a crush on you in a quiet place where no one is there to disturb   
\- blush blush blush   
\- a gentleman who blushes with you just breathing   
\- _**"I... Kinda you know? That feeling? When I see you? Oh yeah so you know... Your smile means a lot to me. Like a lot! As the stars in the sky, as the world remains, my friends always say that I need to have a courage to do this but I think I told you now how I feel. Uhh.. I have a crush on you. "**_

_Minho_

\- somehow bump into you at the canteen/ cafeteria   
\- won't ask his friends, he'll look for you by himself  
\- seen you a lot of times   
\- stares a lot   
\- it may not show on his face but he's internally screaming how adorable you look when you smile  
\- your secret admirer   
\- he knows you won't suspect him because he's the type of guy who bully/tease his crush  
\- once made your locker a paper mess, puts a bunch of his 2x2 picture on your wallet, leaked your meme picture. And many more.   
\- always lean to your face and lowkey enjoys your embarrassed face  
\- glance at you secretly and secretly smiles  
\- he'll say things that he don't meant saying like 'you look like a fool' means 'your beautiful', 'shut up and leave' means 'talk more and stay' and maybe the one who hurtled you the most 'that looks lame I won't do that to with you' meaning 'that looks lame but I want to do that with you only'   
\- Slaps the chocolate box on your face in valentines day  
\- gets tired being your secret admirer, purposely prepares his next gift in front of you the note would be 'Fool. It's me Lee Minho you stupid'   
\- and there he confess to you early in the morning at school   
\- confident, cocky, soft  
\- internally screaming when he sees you and panics what move should he do   
\- _**"You see that right? *slaps the note on his desk in front of you* I need no rush answer, *looks up and smirks* I'll give you 5 seconds to answer"**_

_Changbin_

\- chaotic babie  
\- seen you probably in a friend's gathering   
\- wonders why he's eyes won't leave you  
\- always nervous to talk to you  
\- gets lucky that he have your number thanks to his friends   
\- the type of guy who fails to impress his crush  
\- goofy, would make a fool of himself saying a lot of girls gave him gifts when he was in elementary school  
\- waits for you and have a lunch together   
\- silk moves like yawning and arm on your shoulders, blushes removes it faster than he planned  
\- have the guts to tell you you're adorable   
\- also the type to go 'Ha Ha Ha that was freaking lame' to ' You slay it, you nearly killed me' real quick   
\- points at you when he performed once at a school program and winks  
\- was there every time you will fall :) onto something   
\- stares, got caught awkward with a sweet compliment   
\- your..... Tutor sometimes   
\- would blush when you call him nicknames  
\- acts cute and tough, depends on the situation   
\- would scold you for being close with a Sunbae he knows that he's hitting on you  
\- got pushed by his friends to purposely bump into you  
\- would confess with a plan that won't work as planned but he still confessed in a place that's dark  
\- night views when you went to a school trip   
\- chaotic, protective and lovable   
\- _**"Oh hi Y/n, you're here also? I'm... Just... Uhh you look beautiful today *hides with his arms or just looks down blushing *. I kinda wanna say, I've been talking to you for some time now and I always catch you whenever you fall. Could you tell me that you'll catch me too if I fall for you?"**_

_Hyunjin_

\- bump into you in the hallway, you're carrying too many stuffs and he offers to help you  
\- noticed you're really pretty and your smile melts him  
\- ask his friends about who you are  
\- that popular guy who embarrassed his crush in front of everybody  
\- that means calling your name loud with some nicknames he made himself  
\- dumps all the trash (letters from other guys) in the trash  
\- glares at you and remains like that for approximately 2 minutes   
\- shyly gives you flowers when you celebrate something   
\- you praise him a lot and he wanted to kiss you right after you said he was to unreal to this world  
\- push whoever gets near to you with bad intentions   
\- knows how to flirt, winks whenever he sees you and cringe to himself   
\- smiles at you innocently but always plays with your hands and sniff your hair when he's on your shoulder   
\- would ask you to open up and he slides his almost confession to what he's advice would be  
\- Kkami is his rival for your 'friendly' attention   
\- done all the kdrama scenes he seen with you   
\- confession in a rush, he lost a bet and it was the dare   
\- corner you at the lockers and stare right into your eyes and says the magic words   
\- lost puppy, great at advice.   
\- would put all the letters he receives from valentines day in the trash in front of you and slowly there would be one letter left on his hand, it's yours.   
- _ **"Seems like everyone is watching... *shyly puts his head on your shoulder* I.... I Y/n.... I like you so much please accept my confession *dies internally*"**_

_Han_

\- seen you at some school program where everyone sits next to another section  
\- he's sitting next to you and he wishes he could talk but his brain is not communicating properly with his desire  
\- brushes his hand on your hand a few times accidentally and he's internals are screaming for help  
\- one of his friends notice him being stiff in front and looked at you, introduces Jisung to you  
\- couldn't talk without stuttering  
\- when you two gets close he shows you how loud he is  
\- type of who always use a pick up line as a conversation starters  
\- whines how you talk to his Sunbae and how you smiled at him. He wanted you to talk to him like that too.  
\- when you laugh he could see flowers around you  
\- either he does his assignment with you or reviewing notes, he asks a lot of questions about this and that and pretends he didn't know it to look at you properly  
\- aced the test one time and brags about it to you  
\- also the type to 'accidentally' hug you   
\- have the confidence to flirt with you in front of like a lot of people  
\- arms on your shoulders when he sees you talking to a Sunbae and squish his face onto yours  
\- shyly told you that he made a song for you  
\- freestyle raps would be him being a whole cutey or him being the way he is  
\- looks forward going to school because of you  
\- confess at the auditorium while singing his self-produced song and another song that you love  
\- super nervous that he was sweating so much   
\- confident, a whole flirt  
\- _**"There might be some obstacles ahead of me, but I keep on thinking that if I challenge myself and do it, I know the reward in the end would be you... *ears for red* Y/n, I have a crush on you"**_

_Felix_

\- played with you in a internet/computer Café and he lost, he was so pissed because he was winning and you defeated him  
\- looks at who are you and saw you, his world seems to stop you look so pretty in his eyes  
\- can't stop thinking about you and hopes his friends know you at some point  
\- seen you with his friend's girlfriend  
\- he hides and looks at you from a far then decided to talk to you without thinking of what he should say  
\- and he succeed  
\- asks for a rematch, lost again and seen your reaction to it, he wished he could see that reaction forever  
\- talks alot about games to you and when you talk to him about yours, he would just be staring at you like you're the only human being he's seeing at that time  
\- let you win when it's just the two of you (he discovered your weakness)  
\- gave you a cupcake made by him, he could look at you without blushing  
\- follows you around and gets alert when there's a lot of people  
\- let's you play in his Minecraft world and let you build anything you want, even destroy some (ofc you didn't)  
\- laughs at you whenever you got blowed up by a creeper  
\- s t a r e s a lot  
-once said he had a crush on you but didn't remember he did  
\- he half way confessed to you in Minecraft  
\- stutters when he said he have a crush on you in the school hallway  
\- gamee boi, pure  
- _ **"Look at Mr. Lixie, he said he loves you--- *looks at you and breed the dog with your dog* they have a babie.... Uhh... So... As our dogs breed and made a baby, I.. This is random but I just want to say Ihaveacrushonyou"**_

_Seungmin_

\- seen you in the school garden taking a picture of a flower  
\- his heart slips a beat and he quickly left the place   
\- the type who doesn't admit they had a crush on you but acts like what would a guy who has a crush would do  
\- would help you with your study   
\- does your homework secretly   
\- slides a lot of answers that he answered himself  
\- when you get really close to each other, a lot of pranks is planned for you.  
\- wet all the letters you received, eats food you can't have in front of you, drinks your favorite drink in front of you without sharing any of it.   
\- writes special events that you celebrate in his diary  
\- has a separate diary for you  
\- wouldn't like it when some Sunbae or Hoobae comes and talks to you in some sort of special way  
\- gives you flowers along with the notes everyday which he pick from a old lady garden  
\- purposely gets under your rank, he wanted you to get the attention and love you deserve  
\- watches you while you're asleep when you two are studying together   
\- tuck your excess hair behind your ear and looks at you carefully  
\- denies to himself that he has a crush on you when he's heart is beating so fast with just you smiling at him  
\- confess at the library with a notebook on his hand he writes his feelings there because he's too scared to talk but he had to  
\- soft, denial  
\- couldn't stay still and panics when you read it  
\- _**"I'm not denying it from now on, I like you Y/n"**_

_Jeongin_

\- would seen you when he was talking to a teacher, you're talking another one too and he can't listen to what the teacher is saying to him because his eyes are darted at you  
\- looks for you by himself and just ask your name to one of your classmates  
\- he got the way to be in one of your class thanks to his connections 😉  
\- would doodle your name at the back of his notebook  
\- whenever you greet him or he greets you his wide eye smile would still be there for the rest of the day  
\- gives you cookies on valentines day  
\- refuse to be babied by you  
\- always has his way of being your lunch buddy everyday  
\- wants to appear cool to you but ended up being a shy babie  
\- would share his suffering from being bullied by his beloved Hyung because he's the cutest  
\- treat you snacks when you two would go home together as he insists on walking with you  
\- sings for you  
\- would deny to his friends that he got a crush on you  
\- but it didn't last long as they caught him doing something for you  
\- got pushed by his friends and bump into you, his friends would yell that he has a crush on you but he would deny it faster   
\- that's when he tried not to be obvious but he gets shy easily and even you knows it  
\- confesses at the school garden, a lot of notes and instructions are involved   
\- shy, soft, obvious  
\- " _ **Hey... Uhm... We kinda know each other for a long time.. And I wanna say that... You're cuter than me and I like you so much. *hides with his hands*"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't get over Mixtape: On Track that's why I decided to post it here (づ￣ ³￣)づ anyways I hope y'all like it and Check out Seungmin's Cover in YT!!! ❤️ ❤️


End file.
